we found love
by pandafreak18
Summary: Logan has been beated up by bully's and his own father. he's leaving his house to find his happiness...i suck at summaries.. please read?
1. Escape

**Hey ther! i'm natasja and i'm dutch so my English is not really good ...forgive me...**

this is my first fanfic...so i'm sorry if it's bad...-.'-

Disclaimer : I don't own BTR :(

We found love

When Logan woke up, he immediately panicked.

It was pitch black in the room, silence met his ears.

He sat up, looking around to let his eyes adjust to the dark. Fear rising, that he maybe was in his father's room, but after adjusting to the dark, he calmed down, seeing that , even though it was his father's room, there was no sign of his father.

Suddenly, after he tried to sit up, the bruises form yesterday's beating stared to hurt.

He slowly got out of his mattress and switched the light on.

Looking at his watch I was only 5 AM.

But beside that, he fully dressed himself, getting ready for school.

He went to the mirror and looked at himself and his room.

He only had a mattress and a cheap watch in his room. His only clothing was a shirt and worn out trousers.

His hair stuck out, since he hadn't had any gel. And his face looked tired, he also had a few cuts and a black eye.

His whole body had cuts and bruises.

" Logan, come down here, and make me some breakfast. " his drunken father screamed.

Logan sighed, it had been 10 years since his mother left them and his dad began beating him.

This was hell Logan got every day.

When Logan came downstairs , he looked at the mess his father made. There were beer cans and wine bottles everywhere! You didn't have any place to walk properly.

And when Logan turned his head towards the living room , he saw his dad lazily on the couch.

" Dad, I can't make any breakfast or I'm late…." He said but his father didn't replay.

' He probably fainted…maybe this is a sign!

Maybe I should just leave him and his beatings and school once and for all!'

With that he ran upstairs, grabbed an old backpack, stuffed clothes in it ( only his shirt and trousers) and ran downstairs.

He placed the key on the table. He smiled sadly at his parent or who was supposed to be his parent.

' I now get why mom has left you, but I was always afraid to leave, to be left alone. But now I'm not afraid. I want to be free. To be free from your and school's beatings.'

With a sad smile, leaving his only family behind, he stepped out the door, hoping to find happiness.

* * *

><p>i don't know if this story is any good so please help to improve it!<p>

pandafreak


	2. Freedom and the portal

A/N umm i tried to do better... hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR ...yet

Chapter Two

When Logan was greeted with fresh air, he immediately was happy. Now he didn't have to worry about the beatings anymore.

' since my mother left, my father wasn't the same anymore. Every night he left to hook up with some random girl. Not only that but he always drank so much that the next day he wouldn't remember anything.

I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen. So I did the only thing I could: leave him alone.

But that was a mistake, each time he drank he would become violent.

He would shout at me that it was my fault that my mother left, that I was a good-for-nothing.

I believed him then.

And at school I hadn't had any friends. Most of them would bully me, because I was a nerd.

Yes, I liked reading very much, and I wanted to be a doctor, but that doesn't mean I'm a nerd…right?' he thought and began thinking what had happened to him all those years…

The bully's weren't just some guys.

They were Jett Stettson and Dak Zevon, the MOST popular kids in the whole school.

The girls were always swooning around them, wanting to be their girlfriends.

It wasn't that Logan was envious of them, no quite the opposite, he was happy that he wasn't popular with the girls, after all he was gay.

That was also a reason why he was bullied.

'every time they beat me, I screamed for someone to help, but no one ever came.. after a while of being beat up, I stopped screaming I only cried at home, softly so my dad wouldn't hear me.

But now I can make a new start. No more running and crying.

I AM FREE' Logan shouted at the top of his lungs and started running.

After an hour or so, he stopped, seeing a red glowing in the park.

He was quite curious to find out what it was, so he walked to the park.

He walked in the park, seeing a red ball, glowing and flying of the ground.

He walked closer, even though he was afraid of what it could do.

' I wonder what it is, maybe I should just leave it be, but I'm also curious.' Thinking hard, his curiosity overpowered him and he touched the glowing ball.

The ball glowed more and became a portal.

' W-w-what the heck? A –a p-portal isn't from this world!' he panicked, not knowing what to do.

He started to run away from this creepy thing, but the portal sucked him in.

" H-hel-help someone help! " he screamed with all his might, not wanting to be sucked in.

He wanted to be free, not being sucked in, not knowing what would happen next!

He began struggling,, trying to regain his footing, to no avail.

His body was now halfway through the portal, and then just as soon as it appeared, he was sucked in, and the portal disappeared.

It grew quiet around the park, no one seemed to have heard what had happened.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed reading it,<p>

please help me to get better!

Pandafreak


	3. New World

**A/N hey there! sorry i didn't update ... hehe, i had my test exams this week so... -.-**

**i hope this is good enough to make it up ta ya!**

**disclaimer: I don't own BTR... *crys*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 New world.<p>

It was dark when Logan woke up.

' where am I?' Logan thought. He remembered going out his house and shouting to be free and that glowing ball…..

' I'm scared, I don't know what to do. I've read so many books but none of them said there would be a glowing ball that would suck you in!' he began panicking, in a situation he wanted a parent to protect him.

He curled himself into a ball, trying to protect himself for whatever might come.

'please, God, whoever is listening, please let me go to my own world. I'm scared.' He prayed.

Suddenly he heard voices.

Voices that said : "You are the chosen one. Please be careful." Those were nice voices but… there were other voices who weren't so nice.

" This is all your fault. It's your fault that we died!"

Logan was shocked, what chosen one? What was his fault? What were these people talking about, why was it his fault that they died?

He opened his eyes, seeing that it was no more dark, but it was light.

He looked around, looking where he was.

Weird enough, he was at the same park, and everything looked the same. But at the same time it looked different, but he couldn't say what it was.

He stood up, and looked around. His eyes fell on a boy around the same age as him.

But he wore black pants and a black sweater with a hoodie.

The boy turned around, and smirked, noticing that Logan was staring at him.

The boy walked over at him. Logan was quite scared, the boy looked scary ( and absolutely hot!) and now he was coming this way.

'what should I do? This guy's hot and scary at the same time! I want to stay and at the same time run away! Gaah what should I do?' even though he panicked, he stayed calm on the outside, although with clammy hands.

The boy finally reached Logan , and looked down at him.

"say…you're not from here are ya?" he asked with a smirk.

Logan could only nod, too afraid of pissing him off.

The boy studied him for a moment.

" what is ya name, boy?" he asked after a minute or two.

" m-my n-name i-is Logan." He managed to stutter out.

"Logan huh…..how did ya came here?"

" u-uh well u-um in the park there was a red glowing ball, I became curious, but suddenly I got sucked in! and that's how I came here, just a few minutes ago." He said.

He looked nervously up at the other boy, who still stared at him.

'doesn't he know that staring is rude?' Logan thought angrily.

"did ya, by chance, hear any voices?"

' how did this guy know that? Maybe he can tell me more about what happened, so I will play along with him.' Logan thought.

" y-yeah I heard voices, saying I'm the Chosen one and that it was my fault that they died. But I didn't understand. And I still don't understand."

"…..btw my name's Carlos, and I'll tell ya what those voices meant, if ya come with me." He said with that same smirk on his face.

Logan's eyes widened, did this guy, who he just met, already asked, no demanded him, to come with him, even though he's a complete stranger!

Carlos saw that Logan hesitated, so he just grabbed his wrist and dragged him.

" if ya like it or not, ya will come with me!" he said while dragging Logan to his place.

And poor Logan could only be dragged away, and be nervous what would happen next….

When they reached a villa, Logan was shocked, by the way the boy looked you would say that the house would be run down, or just a normal house, but this was insane!

The house was so big that a whole family could fit in.

With his mouth agape, he was dragged inside.

" Close ya're mouth or ya'll catch flies!" Carlos said while laughing.

Logan closed his mouth, not that he was afraid of catching flies, but because he looked stupid, or actually he felt stupid.

'I wonder how his house looks from the inside, maybe he still lives with his parents. I mean this house is so big, he can't pay the rent himself can he ?' Logan thought.

When they went inside, Logan's mouth fell open again.

The house was luxurious, with leather and all.

His house was open too, there was many light in the house.

It felt kind of….. peaceful and warm. Which was strange for a guy that looked like Carlos.

" Are ya coming or what?" Carlos asked looking at Logan, who still had his mouth open.

Carlos walked to a door that looked kind of strange, he pulled out a key, or at least it looked like a key, and opened the door with it.

When it opened, it revealed two other males.

" Logan came here, sayin' he heard voices that said he is the Chosen one. Not only that he also heard that they said that said that it was his fault they died.

I think we found the one, guys." Carlos said with a smirk.

The other guys also smiled, stood up and walked over at Logan.

" Logan, the blonde guy is Kendall and the other is James, they're my best friends" Carlos said.

" hey 'the other guy' is hotter than Kendall here" the guy named James said angrily.

Logan could only stare as if they had two heads.

Those guys had also the same clothing as Carlos, it was such a dark color, Logan thought.

Being quite scared and curious, Logan just waited for someone to say something about what had happened…..

* * *

><p>Please review! it will help me to improve my story! so hit the button!<p>

Love,

pandafreak


	4. Three gangsters

A/N hi! i want to thank all the ppl who reviewed and alert this story, it means really much to me :)

I hope this one is good as well, i tried to make it longer so tell me what u think !

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chap 4 Three gangsters<p>

" we would tell ya something about what happened, but ya must be hungry, after all so much had happened." Kendall said kindly, with a smile.

' Kendall looks a kind guy, but that could be wrong too.' Logan thought.

James opened another door, that lead them to a kitchen, which was also big.

'Jeez, every room is so big, that's not necessary, is it? ' Logan thought, little bit envious because he didn't have that.

" What would you like ta eat, Logan?" Kendall said nicely.

Logan looked shyly around him, he's never been to another house before, so this was a little bit…uncomfortable.

" I-I don't know what you have and what you would like to make." He said shyly.

The three guys smiled, and Carlos had the biggest of the three.

' he's kind of cute,….wait what?' panicking Carlos froze, while Kendall made a salad meal with fried chicken in it.

" Won't your parents be worried if ya're here?" James asked, not knowing the consequences.

Logan stared wide eyed at James, then dropped his eyes to the table.

He didn't want to tell them, he just met them, he couldn't trust them yet.

" u-um not to be rude or anything but I just met you, I-I don't feel comfortable talking about it yet."

He said, with a shivering smile.

James and Kendall raised their eyebrows at him, and then looked puzzled at each other.

Carlos, who finally calmed down, looked at Logan, who was fidgeting in his seat and had his eyes on the table.

' somehin' terrible happened to that boy. I'm quite curious to find out what happened.' Carlos surprised himself by saying that, but this time he kept his calm.

" You don't have ta say anything if it isn't the right time." Kendall said, trying to make Logan as comfortable as possible, but that wasn't going to be easy, they looked like gangsters, on top of that he was in a strange world, not knowing who to trust.

James grabbed his mirror, looking at himself.

" My, James ya're looking good today too!" James said to himself.

Kendall looked at James. "Put that thing away, James, we have a guest and it's …. Quite stupid if ya talk to yerself like that."

" ah! How dare ya! This isn't stupid! It's ta keep myself beautiful, unlike ya, I care 'bout myself!"

He swung his fist at Kendall, who grabbed it and swung his own fist at James.

" Are they always like that?" Logan asked, concerned that they might hurt each other.

" Nah, don't worry 'bout it, Kendall hates it when James does that, and then James gets mad, and so on." Carlos said, ruffling Logan's hair.

Suddenly Logan looked sad, remembering what had happened this day.

He yawned, feeling tired, so much had happened that he needed time to think about it.

Carlos noticed it. " Come let those two bee and I'll show ya the room." He said.

Logan could only nod, too tired to say anything.

He stood up, and walked after Carlos.

They entered another big room, this one was also pretty, with the colors red and black, in the whole room.

" Here's where ya'll sleep, with me." After hearing what Carlos said, Logan 's body froze.

"u-umm why sleep with you?" Logan finally said shyly, with a blush.

Carlos just looked at Logan, loving the way he would blush.

'Man he's really adorable.'

" Because it isn't safe to sleep alone in this world. Ya don't know what would happen.

Even we sometimes don't know." Carlos said looking serious suddenly.

Logan left it at that, just climbed on the bed, too tired to remove his clothes, and closed his eyes for a good night rest.

Only Carlos wouldn't let him.

He began pulling at his pants.

Logan blushed, " w-what are y-you doing?"

" Sleeping with clothes isn't a good idea. Undress, or I'll undress ya." He warned.

" o-okay I'll undress myself but only if you turn around, … and can I borrow a shirt?" he asked shyly.

Carlos smirked. " Yeah, but it would be probably be a little big for ya."

After tossing his shirt at Logan, he turned around.

Logan quickly undressed and dressed himself.

" You can turn around." And he climbed back to bed.

Carlos turned around, undressed himself and climbed in bed.

Logan's mouth fell open.

Carlos' body was gorgeous, he was quite muscular which was Logan's type of body he loved.

He blushed and turned away, and after Carlos climbed in bed he closed his eyes and turned his back at Carlos.

"Tomorrow we'll explain it to ya. For now sleep. It's been a long day."

" Good night, Carlos" he said and fell immediately asleep.

Carlos fell silent after hearing that.

But after a second he also said. " G- night Logan, sleep well."

And fell asleep too.

When Carlos woke up, he saw that Logan was curled up against his side.

' Aww how cute! It would be a waste to wake him up…..' suddenly Carlos had an idea, he grabbed his mobile and took a picture.

' Now I can always look at this picture' he said, grinning.

Logan stirred, slowly waking up, and opened his eyes.

" well sleeping beauty, slept well?" Carlos asked, slightly disappointed when the lovable moment was over.

Logan only nodded, still a bit asleep, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

" Will you tell me please what had happened yesterday?" Logan asked tiredly.

Carlos nodded. " yeah, but ya have ta tell us what had happened before ya got sucked in."

Logan become uncomfortable, he didn't want to tell them yet, but he had to…

" It'll be okay, the other guys understand any situation, probably." Carlos said noticing Logan's uneasiness.

They both stood up, to dress themselves.

" Here, thanks that I could borrow you're shirt." Logan said, blushing, and tossing the shirt at Carlos.

Carlos grabbed it, and just nodded.

When they dressed themselves, they went downstairs.

' I don't remember going upstairs yesterday' Logan thought, puzzled.

When they reached the kitchen, Kendall and James were already there, eating breakfast.

" well, well, look who are up." James said, looking at his mirror.

" Did ya sleep well, Logan?" Kendall asked friendly.

Logan nodded, indeed he slept well, which surprised him, he thought after all that had happened, he would have nightmares.

But he didn't have any nightmare.

" well that's good then, do ya want ta eat?"

" y-yeah what do you have?" Logan asked, quite hungry.

Kendall smiled. " We have toast an' such."

When Logan grabbed a toast, he felt eyes on his back, but was too scared to turn around.

And suddenly Kendall laughed, knowing who was staring at Logan.

Carlos sent a glare at Kendall, silent telling him to shut up.

Yes, maybe he was staring at Logan's ass. So what.

It was just so round and…now was he drooling.

He wiped the spit from his mouth, and saw that Kendall was silently laughing at him, knowing what Carlos' thinking.

Just then Logan turned around, done with eating, since he always didn't eat so much, because his father never got a job, so they couldn't buy food.

" When do you want me to tell you what happened?" Logan asked, still unsure about telling it.

The three other boys stared at each other.

" When you are ready to tell it, maybe ya just need to know us more to trust us." James said, being nice, or at least trying.

Logan nodded. " then can you tell me something about yourselves?" he asked shyly, feeling rude to ask that.

Kendall being the nicest began. "well… I'm Kendall and I'm 20 years ol' and I like hockey, my mother and littl' sis are far away from here, and that's all ya'll have ta know."

" I'm James, the prettiest one of the three, ( which earned him a slap from Kendall) I also like hockey."

" I'm Carlos, 21 years old, like hockey and corndogs, and I'm bi. And what ya'll have ta know: were all gangsters." Carlos said pointing to himself and the others.

Even though Logan sort of thought that, he was still surprised, especially since Kendall was so nice.

" Ya wouldn't say that about Kendall but he's also one of my best fighters, if ya get him mad, there'll be blood everywhere. Probably dead ppl too." Carlos said dead serious.

Kendall laughed. " yeah, you wouldn't say that, huh?" Logan just stood there frozen.

'b-but Kendall looked just so kind!'

" well, you don' need ta worry, I won't hurt ya!" Logan only nodded, as long he wouldn't hurt him.

" Ooh yeah.. I'm the boss here, these two work under me." Earning him al slap from James and a punch from Kendall.

Carlos just shrugged and laughed. " When do ya wanna talk? Or do ya first wanna see ta town a bit? but if we go, we'll need ta be careful." He said to Logan.

' Actually I want to see the town for a bit, but since they are gangsters it would be very dangerous.'

" I would like to see the town for a bit." he said with a shaky smile.

" Kendall, James come with us, just to be sure."

When they went outside, the sun was shining his fullest. He closed his eyes a little bit.

The sun was just so bright.

When he looked over at the others guys, just to see if they also found it a little disturbing, he saw that they had sunglasses on.

'Wahh, that's so mean, I don't have one.'

He looked at Carlos and pouted, and Carlos could only think how cute that was.

" haha don't ya have sunglasses?" he asked.

Logan shook his head, he hadn't any money for that.

Carlos sighed, and gave him another pair of sunglasses.

" here, ya can have these."

" thank you." Logan said with a smile, he was happy that he now could protect his eyes.

Carlos frowned, everyone should have sunglasses, right? It was a bit weird that Logan didn't have any sunglasses.

" where do ya first wanna go?" James asked, bored.

Logan thought, he didn't knew this place so he didn't know where he wanted to go.

" Let's catch a movie, maybe that will ease ya're uneasiness." Kendall said.

Carlos jumped in the air. " Yeah, let's go, let's go!"

Kendall and James laughed, knowing that Carlos sometimes could be a child, but for Logan it was new, ( of course XD) and just looked surprised at Carlos, and then just shrugged it off.

" well, what movie do ya wanna go to, Carlos?"

" The slicing Dragon! I heard it's quite scary, and since we all love horror." He said happily.

Logan froze and his eyes widened, he didn't like horror at ALL, since it reminded him of the beatings he got every day.

Kendall saw that Logan's eyes widened and he froze, sensing he didn't like horror.

" if ya don't want ta see it, just say so, I'll stay 'ere with ya." Kendall offered.

But Logan was stubborn, and while Carlos and James already walked to the cinema, he said." I'll try it too, can't be a wimp forever." He said with a shaky smile.

' shit, what did I just say? I'm going to die! I hate horror…'

But Logan just walked with his head held high to the cinema.

Kendall smirked. ' Logan is stubborn too, he and Carlos look so alike, they could be a couple…'

" Hey, are ya coming or not Kendall?" Carlos asked waving his arm.

Kendall ran up to them, excited to see how Logan would handle the horror movie.

When the horror movie was over, Kendall looked over at Logan, who was shaking and tears ran over his cheeks.

" So did ya like ta horror movie? I liked it, ya know with all that blood splattered everywhere, people screaming and all." Kendall said with an evil smile.

Logan looked up at him with teary eyes, obviously scared shitless.

He rubbed his eyes, frustrated at himself for showing weakness. But the tears wouldn't stop.

He waited until Carlos and James were walking a little ahead.

" n-no I really d-didn't like it, but please don't say it to Carlos." Logan said.

" Only not at Carlos?" he said laughing.

Logan blushed, when he first met Carlos he was head-over-heels for him. Carlos was exactly his type, which made it difficult to even look at him.

Logan looked at Carlos, and he saw how carefree going Carlos was acting, which was weird with him being a gangster.

Suddenly a guy with a hoodie bumped into Logan, causing him to stumble, Kendall behind him to catch him before he could fall.

" Hey look out where ya walking." Kendall said, after he placed Logan on his feet.

The guy turned around, walked to Logan and stopped right in front of his face.

" well well, aren't ya an cutie?" he grabbed Logan's chin, but was being pushed back from Carlos,, who looked furious.

"Get yer hands off of him, and if I see ya again, talking to him, I'll personally KILL ya with my bare hands." He said, threatening the other.

The guy only smirked. " well, see ya, cutie." He said while walking away.

" ya won't see him again!" Carlos yelled after him.

After the guy was out of sight, they all turned to look at Logan, who was shaking like mad…

Carlos felt bad, if he was with Logan at the beginning, this wouldn't have happened.

He grabbed Logan forward and gave him a hug.

Logan froze, and blushed.. he felt himself get hard.

'oh shit! Not now please go down! Ok remember my dad drunk!' with that in mind, it softened.

Carlos smirked, he felt Logan get hard.

'hehe, poor Logan, first shocked, and now excited. He's so cute.' Carlos thought.

Logan quickly pushed Carlos off of him, embarrassed as hell.

Kendall, James and Carlos laughed, amused.

When the laughter was calmed down, they walked back to Carlos' house.

But Carlos was anxious about that person.

He looked so similar, he had an dangerous aura around him.

'better not leave Logan outta my sight.' He thought, still trying to figure out who that guy was.

Logan looked worriedly at Carlos, he had an furious expression on his face, his eyes as dark as night.

" Are you alright, Carlos? " Logan asked, when he asked Carlos looked at him, his expression suddenly gone.

" Yeah, I'm alright." He said with a smile not to worry Logan more.

Logan nodded, and with that walked ahead with James, who also nodded but for a different reason.

Kendall stayed behind with Carlos.

" Ya got ta key with ya right, James?" he shouted at them.

James turned and nodded, together with Logan, walking ahead.

When they were out of sight, Kendall turned at Carlos.

" That guy was very dangerous, I think I know who he was…" Kendall said .

Carlos looked at Kendall, and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, who is it?" He asked quite curious.

Kendall's eyes suddenly darkened, and he looked dead serious.

"It's probably Wayne-Wayne, back for revenge, I think." Kendall said.

Carlos' eyes widened, and he started choking.

If that was true, then maybe…..

'' It means that he's back in town, probably now getting his crew together.'' He said, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Kendall looked at him, studying him for a moment.

'Carlos never bites his lips, unless it means that a strong person moved to this town. I need ta warn James too.' He thought.

'' we better get moving and look for James and Logan.'' Kendall said.

Carlos nodded at Kendall, even though he was already walking.

When they finally catch up with James and Logan, there was silence, all not knowing what to say. Kendall just stared at Carlos, he knew how much Carlos hated Wayne-Wayne. Wayne-Wayne was the leader first before Carlos came into town with James and Kendall, he wanted all the territory for himself because of his past.

Many things had happened since then. More people from Wayne-Wayne's crew wanted to join Carlos, turning their back at Wayne-Wayne. When Wayne thought it was time, he challenged Carlos, the fight was bloody and messy, blood everywhere. The police also came, unfortunately for them. They had fought somewhere else, just escaping the police. After the fight, Carlos was the one who was barely conscious. That's why Carlos isn't happy now, Wayne is almost as strong as him… and maybe even stronger now… but who knew..?

"Is everything okay with you Carlos?" Logan also stared at Carlos..he seemed very angry with that guy…

'I wonder what history they have together..' Logan thought, even though he barely knew those three, he trusted them very much. He didn't knew why, he just did, because who else could he trust?

He knew nothing of this world or exactly those three…

Carlos sighed, he had worried Logan, which he especially didn't wanted to.

"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me, I can take care of 'self." He said shrugging

Logan hesitantly nodded, he knew he was troubled but wouldn't ask further. If Carlos was ready to tell him, he would listen.

Until then, he would have to wait.


	5. AN note IMPORTANT

Hi all,

I don't know where to start…

The thing is I'm having a writer's block….

When I started the story I knew what I wanted it to be but not anymore. Even though I've got the free time I can't seem to get 'into' the story anymore…. I also feel guilty for not updating for so long that's why I'm asking my readers to answer..

I can put this story in HIATUS or I will just discontinue the story or…. Another option you can give me ideas for the story since can't come up with any ideas….

Please tell me

With love

Pandafreak


End file.
